Realization trip
by sinner
Summary: Alec and max go on a trip for EO. Will they discover something more…? ü
1. CHAPTER 1: Going On Vacation!

Realization trip

By: sinner

Summary: Alec and max go on a trip for EO. Will they discover something more…? M/A! (duh! Some one shoot me if I ever write a L/M! puhlez!!)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… if I did the show wouldn't be cancled and I would show more f Alec! But I don't James Cameron does n that other guy… but I do wish I owned Alec and his very hot body… drools… anyways, enjoy!

====================================================

CHAPTER 1: Going on Vacation! 

Logan's apartment….

"What is it?" max asked as she walked in Logan's apartment. "you paged me?"

"yeah, I need you to get the dirt on a guy named Robert Johnson," Logan said, " he is a drug dealer and is planning something that I think we will not like."

"ok, so how do I get dirt on this guy?" max said crossing the room. 

"well, he's going on a trip this weekend, to discus his plans with some of his associates and I want you to go under cover," Logan said with out turning his head from the computer screen. 

Max went closer to the computer careful not to get too close to Logan. She looked at the screen carefully and looked it over and said, "cool a vacation!" 

" yeah some thing like that…" Logan started still not looking away from the computer, "by the way, as I hate to admit it, this is a two man job. You have to get—" he was cut off by max yelling, "What?!? You mean I have to bring Alec along?!?" Logan kept silent and slowly nodded. _He hated to admit it but max really needed Alec along in this trip. He might be a pain in the ass and a little bit better looking then him no make that ALOT better looking than him and hotter too; but you have to admit his talent can work into their advantage at times like this. He just wished that It was him going on this trip with max. (a/n: haha too bad!!! Your way to old for her!!! Get over it!!! Go to asha instead!!! you two fit together!!! You're both UGLY!!! Hahah) _

_************_

at Jampony…

Max walk in, late as usual and was greeted by Normal screaming, "good morning little miss missy miss, so you decided to grace us with your presence today I see."

"good morning to you to Normal, got laid lately?" max said with a grin as she walked by him.

Normal just ignored her and started yelling at this new guy to start working. "bip bip bip" max heard him as she walked to her locker to see Alec leaning against it with a grin on his face. _God he looked hot… what the hell am I saying?!? This is alec we're talking about!!! I have to get my brain checked! _Max thought getting snapped out of it by alec's voice. 

Good morning, maxie! Alec said as he got out of max's way so she could put her stuff inside her locker. 

"morning." Max muttered. 

"guess we're not a morning person." Alec retorted

"lay off! Im not in the mood for you non sense!" max yelled but softened her mood when she remembered that she had to talk to alec about their EO mission. _Great a whole month stuck with alec! And to top it all of in a boat! In the middle of the sea! With alec! For a month! A whole freaking month! Great! just great! _Her thought was interrupted by laughter. Alec's laughter.

*****

Alec just laughed and started to leave because he knew if he annoyed max any longer, she would beat the crap out of him. But he was stopped by max saying, "hey wait! I need to talk to you about something." 

He stopped walking and turned around to face max. He put a serious expression on his face and whispered to her ear in a seductive tone, " come to tell me how hot I am and that you want me." He said teasingly 

A fist made contacted with his left shoulder and he winced out in pain. "Oww…"

"You deserved that and you know it!" max yelled angrily. 

_Alec just loved it when max gets angry. she gets all fired up which makes her look so hot! Which was a major turn on to alec. That was the reason he loved annoying her even if she would hit him occasionally. It was worth all the pain._

So max explained everything to alec and told him to pack and pick her up in the morning; so they could go to the docks together.

*********

a/n: there that's it so far… what do u think? reviews pls..ü


	2. CHAPTER 2: A Pleasant Surprise

Realization trip

By: sinner

Summary: Alec and max go on a trip for EO. Will they discover something more…? M/A! 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… if I did the show wouldn't be cancled and I would show more f Alec! But I don't James Cameron does n that other guy… but I do wish I owned Alec and his very hot body… drools… anyways, enjoy!

A/n: sorry for the logan comment in the disclaimer in the first chapter to all you logan fans..ü hope you guys like this next chapter!ü read on!

====================================================

**CHAPTER 2: A Pleasant Surprise**

****

that night at max's apartment…

max was frantically trying to pack all the stuff she needed for the trip when OC went in her room.

"hey boo! Was with all these clothes going around over here?" OC said pointing to the pail of clothes scattered around the floor. 

"oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that I have an EO mission and will be gone for a month." Max explained.

"what?! You forgot to tell original cindy that you are leavin'! are you crazy girl?! OC retorted.

"Im so sorry OC." Max said sitting down on top of her bed

"Well tell OC da details and you are forgiven suga' ." OC said smiling and sitting beside her.

"Well, its like this Logan wants me to find dirt on this guy named Robert Johnson, which he said was planning something….blah blah blah…. 

"you mean roller boy wants you to go on a boat ride for a month alone?" OC said getting kind of suspicious.

"well no…"max started, "Alec is coming with me…" max muttered trying not to look OC in the eye. 

OC had an evil grin on her face. _OC knew that things have changed between Max and Alec, even though they would still annoy each other and beat up one another occasionally. Something has changed. They are closer to one another now but there was something else there and I know as hell it ain't brotherly love!_

"so golden boy is going with you…." OC said suspiciously, "so is that why you're all panicky? Looking for the right clothes? Well, let OC help you suga'. 

"no thank you OC. I can deal with this myself and FYI Im not trying to look good for alec! Max said defensively. 

"Whatever you say suga' if you need OC she will be in her room give herself a much needed manicure. Aiight?" OC said checking her nails while smiling as she exited the room. 

Max just stared at her until she left and tried to convince herself that she really was not trying to look good for alec. She just brought her two piece swim suit and not her one piece cause she liked it more….(yeah right!)

******** 

that night….

OC tiptoed into max's room and made sure she was fast asleep. She looked for the bag max was packing awhile ago. When she spotted it she opened it and scanned the contents of the bag. She replaced some of max's clothes with hers and added a very beautiful baby blue gown. And muttered, "I was going to give this too you on your birthday but I think you need it right now. You're going to thank me for this suga'" she looked over to max and kissed her in the fore head and said good night. She slowly tiptoed back to her room and went to sleep with a smile on her face.

********

the next morning….

"Hey wake up boo!" OC said waking max up, "don't you have a trip to go to?" 

"uhhh…" max muttered as she tried to hide under the blankets. "10 more minuets"

"no! golden boy will be here in a couple of minuets suga'" OC said trying to wake max up.

When max heard the name golden boy she suddenly sat up from her bed. She remembered her dream, that why she didn't wake up. It was about alec. Alec and her. In a pool. Kissing. _Wait! Hold on a minuet! Did I just say that I had a dream about alec! Mr. I-don't-care-about-anyone-but-myself alec? Alec the screw up? I must really need to get my brain checked!_

"earth to max! earth to max! come in boo!" cindy said trying to snap max back into reality.

"w-what?" max said as she got out of her trance.

"I'll go take a shower." She said walking off to the bathroom. 

*** 

"im here!" alec said when he got inside max's and OC's apartment.

"good morning OC! Where's max?" he asked as he crossed the room.

"good morning to you to suga'! she's in the bathroom taking a bath." OC said pointing to the bathroom door. "You can sit in the couch and wait for her."

Alec did what he was told and sat on the couch and waited.

"hey boo, would you tell max that original cidny went to buy something in the store." OC said as she was walking through the door. Before she closed it she peeped her head in and said, "and you guys better not leave yet! Wait till OC comes back so OC can say good bye properly! Aiight?"

" sure, sure no prob!" alec said as he waved good bye to OC

*** 

grea! Just great!t in my hurry to get in the bathroom I totally forgot to bring clothes!, Max thought to herself.

Good thing there's a little towel over here.(and I mean little)

So she put the towel around her and started to walk out the door when something caught her eye. There was some one in the couch. It wasn't OC! It was alec!

She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him like he was some kind of alien from outer space.

***

_Oh. My. God. That was all alec could process_

He was sitting there waiting for max minding his own business when she got out of the shower. He was about to tease her about making him wait. But was stopped when he saw her. She was wearing nothing but a small, tiny, little towel. 

_God she looked hot!_

_She's so pretty and did I mention hot!_

_The way her hair hung lose when its wet… god she's so hot!_

Alec snap out of it! This is max we're talking about!!! The girl with an attitude problem and beats you up occasionally!

"h-hey, what took you so long?!" alec said trying to cover up the nervousness in his voice.

*****

All max could do in that moment was run. Run to her room as fast as she can!

When she reached her room she slammed the door and just stood there. She was trying to process what just happened like 3 minuets ago. 

_She was just standing there like a total idiot not moving just staring at_ _him when he finally spoke and she just ran. Ran like hell to her room._

_This is so going to be a long trip._

****** 

A/n: hope you guys liked it so far…ü remember people, REVIEWS!ü


	3. CHAPTER 3: The journey begins

Realization trip

By: sinner

Summary: Alec and max go on a trip for EO. Will they discover something more…? M/A! 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… if I did the show wouldn't be cancled and I would show more f Alec! But I don't James Cameron does n that other guy… but I do wish I owned Alec and his very hot body… drools… anyways, enjoy!

A/N: thanks you guys for reading my story and all of the reviews especially ringo-gurl07 and msredux! So, here's chapter 3…

====================================================

**CHAPTER 3: The journey begins..**

****

the docks….

"remember alec you name is Erick Brady and im your fiancée Elizabeth Garner." Max said sliding her arm in alec's waist.

"yah max, I remember! Who could forget a name as stupid as that!" alec said putting his arm in max's waist too. 

Max couldn't help but giggle. Yah it was a very stupid name.

So they walked to the very big, elegant and beautiful boat hand in hand. 

This is going to be a very long and interesting trip. Both of them thought as they got to the boat.

**** 

the front desk….

"excuse me," max said tapping the lady in the front desk that was busy talking in the phone. 

"excuse me, hello?" max said again while waving her hands in front of the lady, but still the lady just kept talking on the phone as if max wasn't there. 

"let me handle this." alec said to max as he positioned himself in front of the lady with that all to familiar grin of his.

When he got in front of her she just completely stopped talking and gave her undying attention to alec.

"whatever." Max muttered while rolling her eyes.

"hi, I'm Jody. Can I help you with anything?" she said giving her best smile to alec.

Alec just gave her a smile and said, "hi im—"

But was cut off by max saying, "taken!" while stepping in front of alec and giving him a quick kiss in the lips.

Alec was stunned by the kiss and just stood and stared not moving…not even an inch. 

Max was just so annoyed that she just couldn't control herself. _Who does this girl think she is!_

"hi, im Elizabeth Garner his fiancée" max said as she protectively entwined her hands with alec's 

"can we please have our room number and key please?" Max said giving the girl a death glare.

"sure room 459." Said the girl backing off, "enjoy you stay!"

max got the key and just walked off with out so much a thank you. She grabbed alec's hand and went to their room. 

*****

****

room 459…

"What the hell was that?" Alec asked when they got in their room. _He had finally regain his will power and just had to ask._ _But he had to admit it was kind of cool that she felt jealous of that girl; when she was a lot more pettier and hotter then that, that, l cant even remember her name any more! Oh, and lets not forget that kiss she gave me, although it was just a quick kiss, her lips are so soft and tender and… I better snap out of this! If she knew what was going around my head she would probably kick my ass from here to China!_

"nothing! That girl was such a slut! And besides your suppose to be my fiancée you know! What if some one saw you with another girl, our cover would have been blown and our mission over!" max yelled trying to cover up the jealousness she felt

"If any one saw me with another girl than I wouldn't be much different to most guys! Alec said a-matter-of-factly with his cocky grin plastered around his face. he just said that to annoy max

"whatever" max muttered she was too tiered to fight with him so he just let that slip. Besides what he said was actually partly correct. 

Alec backed off and stared to take in his surroundings, that's when he realized how beautiful the room was! It was very spacious room! It had a big screen tv, a king sized bed, a living room and a very large and beautiful bathroom.

With the look on Alec face; max too realized how beautiful the room was, but then her eyes fell on the bed, there was only one! 

As if knowing what max was thinking Alec said, "It's ok max, I'll stay in the sofa." 

Max scanned that sofa and made a quick conclusion that he wouldn't fit there and said, "Its ok Alec, it's a big bed and we can both share it, just don't cross that line or I will kick you ass!" max said smiling as she made an imaginary line in the middle of the bed. "and besides, you cant fit in that sofa, you'll be sore for days. And I can't have a sore fiancée can I?" max added

With that he couldn't help but smile. She cared for him! Although she wouldn't admit it she cared for him!

"thanks max." he said as he jumped in the bed "I think I'll take a quick nap or watch some tv?" alec mumbled

"no problem, do whatever you want. But now I think I'll take a nice long bath." Max said and with that she went to the bathroom and made sure she brought a towel and her bag with her!

****

a couple of minuets after…

"Oh shit!" max yelled

"OC! Im so gonna get you for this!!!" max cursed

suddenly she heard a knock on the door and a voice saying "what max?!? are you ok in there?!?"

"Im going to come in!!!" alec said

"No! don't! im ok its just that OC "re-packed" my bag into her clothes!!!" Max said harshly

"Is that all?!? God! You had me worried there!!!" Alec commented

****

a/n: so how'd you guys like it? Well if you have any ideas or even comments don't forget to review…. And thanks again to the people who liked and reviewed on my first few chapters! Thanks you guys!ü chapter 4 will be coming out soon…

a/n: and I would also like to say that im a first time writer so pls. don't be to brutal with your reviews…ü but all comments are welcomed! 


	4. CHAPTER 4: A Bodacious bod ü

Realization trip

By: sinner

Summary: Alec and max go on a trip for EO. Will they discover something more…? M/A! 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… if I did the show wouldn't be cancled and I would show more f Alec! But I don't James Cameron does n that other guy… but I do wish I owned Alec and his very hot body… drools… anyways, enjoy!

A/n: hey guys thanks soooo much for the reviews!!! You guys made me really happy!ü especially Diamond*Princess, panda007 (how exactly do I change the settings?), ringo-gurl07, and ting! Thanks you guys!ü 

And I have also changed the spacing of the story so you guys can understand it more..ü have fun! Here's chapter 4… 

==================================================== CHAPTER 4: A Bodacious bod ü 

****

a few more minuets after…

max came out of the bathroom in a short silky night gown that showed off that curvaceous body of hers.

"Not a word!" Max said in a irritated voice

Alec was speechless he could not take his eyes of her very bodacious body. 

_God she's hot!!! I love OC for this!!! Im going to buy her a big dinner when we get home!!!_

Max could feel alec's eyes burning through her which made her blush in to a deep shade of crimson red. but then she had an idea. 

"why don't you take a picture? it will last longer." max said with a smile on her face.

Alec just blush and turned his head to watch TV but he still caught himself looking at max and her bodacious body. 

"I think im gona hit the sack now, im beat." Max said interrupting alec's thoughts 

"and remember DON'T cross your side!" max added

"yah yah yah! I wont cross my side" alec said 

max climbed in the bed and made herself comfortable and slowly drifted to sleep but not until she heard alec say, "good night maxie. Sweet dreams" 

and she replied in a sleepy voice "good night alec…" and finally fell asleep.

Soon after alec turned off the TV and slowly walked to the side where max was sleeping and silently watcheed her sleep and gave her a light kiss on the forehead before going to his side of the bed and going to sleep. "good night maxie…" 

****

the next morning…

Alec woke up to see that max was cuddled beside him in a spoon shaped manner. He couldn't help but smile. _"god, she's hot! She looks so peaceful this way, can't believe that she can be such a bitch when she's awake…"_ But his thoughts were cut when her body started to stir, so he decided to close his pretty eyes and pretend to sleep.

Max woke up to see that she was cuddled right beside alec. She turned her whole body VERY slowly to face him and thought _"look how cute he is when he's asleep… He's face is so perfect… I cant believe that a pretty face like that can be so annoying when he's awake… _but her thoughts were cut off when he opened he's eyes to say "Good morning, sunshine!" 

Her reaction was to move to the other side of the bed as fast as she can. Like there was this bid hairy monster right beside her!

"What the hell is goin' on?!? You crossed your line!!!" she yelled

Alec just gave her his signature grin and said calmly "On the contraire, you my lady crossed the line. Couldn't get enough of me I see.. If you just wanted to do me all you had to do was ask." 

And a fist made contact with his very toned right shoulder.

"Oww…"

"whatever. You're such a crybaby. Im so gonna kick your ass for that!" Max said with a sarcastic smile

"Always the ass isn't it… I know its cute and perfect and all but what's with your fascination with it?" Alec said with a cocky grin

another fist made contact with his perfect shoulder but this time he saw that one coming and blocked it.

"Ha! Saw that one coming" alec said triumphfully 

so they stated battling each other….

**** 

after a few mins…

"had enough yet?" alec said breathing slowly

"you wish!" max retorted then kicked alec in the stomach

alec caught her foot and twisted it so she would fall on her back. 

He go on top of her and said, "give up yet? I caught you!" 

Max turned him around and she was now the one on top of alec..

"don't think so" she said their faces inches apart. 

They were both breathing heavily and were concentrated with each other's closeness.

Max slowly lowered her lips to meet with alec's. 

And when their lips met sparks stated flying evrywhere. 

_"I never felt like this before…" _alec thought _"its just… so perfect… like we fit together…"_

_"who am I kissing…? It just seems so perfect…" _max thought

"mmm…" max groaned

But both their thoughts and their kiss was interrupted by max's cell phone ringing.

She quickly got off alec and looked franticly for her phone. Then she found it in the right pocket of her jacket that was thrown a couple of feet away…

"max here!" she answered, while alec just stayed in his current position still stunned by the happenings awhile ago. But what was weird was he had this silly smile on his face that just won't seem to go away.

"it's Logan" said the person on the other line. "just wanted to see how things were going. Is everything fine? Have you two been getting along?" 

with alec's enhanced hearing he had heard everything and he just smile at what Logan had asked last and thought, _"yah, me and max have been getting along fine… just fine… until you called, now why don't you put down that phone so we could get back to getting along with each other…" _Alec thought with a grin

"yah we're fine just got on the boat and we still haven't seen Robert yet but when we do I'll give you a call." Max said to Logan

"ok" Logan said "oh, and max… be careful.." Logan said

by that line alec could not help but laugh he could just imagine Logan saying that with his usually action to accompany that stupid line. Cant he think of something more… original! Puhlez! 

*********

a/n: hey! So how'd you like it so far…? Help! I have writers block I have no idea how to continue this??? Any suggestions anyone? Pls! keep reading people!ü and don't forget to review!ü thanks again to the people who read and reviewed on my first few chapters! Hope you keep reading!ü


	5. CHAPTER 5:What will I do next?

Realization trip

By: sinner

Summary: Alec and max go on a trip for EO. Will they discover something more…? M/A! 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… if I did the show wouldn't be cancled and I would show more f Alec! But I don't James Cameron does n that other guy… but I do wish I owned Alec and his very hot body… drools… anyways, enjoy!

A/n: hey! Sorry guys for a late update… I was kind of busy with all my school work… Thanks to all you guys who reviewed I appreciate it!ü well, I don't want to keep you anymore so, here's chapter 5!

====================================================

CHAPTER 5:What will I do next? 

****

a few minuets Later…

Max said goodbye to Logan and walked pass alec and turned on the tv like he wasn't even there or nothing had happened…

Alec just stared at her and watched her every move. 

Max was just flipping around the channels not even caring what was on. It was just so awkward facing alec so she just pretended she was watching. She could feel his eyes burning a hole through her. But she couldn't deal with this! So she just ignored it and pretended he wasn't there. "_Just admit it max! that was one hell of a kiss! The best one you ever had! So forget about roller-boy and go for golden boy!" _her mind nagged. 

_"shut up!" she debated with her mind "that is not true! I love Logan…. I think…" "Ahh! This is so crazy!!! Cant take it anymore have to get out!!! _

So she got her coat and walked out the door as fast as she could trying to ignore alec, but not until he got a chance to say, "wait! Where are you going?" 

"going out. Need air." Was all she said and she was out the door.

Leaving a very stunned alec behind. But when he processed all that had happened all he could say is, "women!" and he headed towards the shower. 

*****

"now, where do I go…?" max asked herself looking around 

"aha! The bar!" she said and headed towards it. 

"one beer pls." she said to the bar tender 

she sat there for a few minuets trying to clear and process her mind on what just happened with alec when someone said, "can I buy you a drink?" 

she looked up slowly to bite that person's head when she saw that the culprit was none other than Mr. Robert Johnson himself. 

******

meanwhile…

"ahhh… that cold shower really hits the spot." "I don't know why there are so much smart people in this world but NONE of them can understand women!" alec debated with himself

"so might as well just head out myself!" 

"where is the bar in this place? And all the pretty ladies?" alec said back to his normal self. As he headed out the door to look for the bar.

******

at the bar…

"sure, but I must warn you that I am engaged" max said in the sweetest little voice holding out her hand so that he could she her engagement ring. 

" oh yes why wouldn't you be. Being such a pretty lady that you are." Mr. Robert Johnson said

"oh and by the way, I'm Robert Johnson. And who might you be?"

"Elizabeth Garner. Nice to meet you Mr. Johnson" Max said holding out her hand for Mr. Johnson to shake

"oh, please call me Rob. You're making me sound old. Im not that much older that you are." He said

and that he is not. He's not that bad looking either. Plus he's body is also not that bad but alec's is better… much better… What???? Alec again! Need another drink. 

So she took a swing of her drink and started chatting away with Rob trying to have fun but her mind seems to drift of to a certain blonde and what he was doing right about now…

******

"finally! I found the bar! Bring on the ladies!" alec said triumph fully with a grin on his face.

"scotch on the rocks please" he said to the bar tender as he looked around for women when his eyes fell on a very familiar person… Max! but not only that! She's with a guy… and he's not that bad looking either… but I still look better! And hotter too! But still! She's with a guy! And she seems to be enjoying herself…. Suddenly he had this uncertain feeling inside. So, he decided to get his drink and walk towards them….

**************************************

a/n: so, how was it? Sorry if its kind of confusing. I didn't know what else to write… 

so anyways, don't forget to review and pls pls give me more suggestions on what to write coz im kind of running out of ideas…ü so please, please, please review I am now on my knees begging for you kind people to review! Thanks again to all you people who read and reviewed on my first few chapters!ü you guys help me a lot! Thanks for all your ideas keep them coming please!ü 


	6. CHAPTER6: The Invitation

Realization trip

By: sinner

Summary: Alec and max go on a trip for EO. Will they discover something more…? M/A! 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… if I did the show wouldn't be cancled and I would show more f Alec! But I don't James Cameron does n that other guy… but I do wish I owned Alec and his very hot body… drools… anyways, enjoy!

****

A/n: thanks for all the reviews you guys! It just totally made my day! Anyways, I changed the format of the story so you guys can understand it a little better! Thanks again for all the reviews and keep on reading! Here's chapter 6…

====================================================

****

**CHAPTER6: The Invitation **

When alec go to where max and Rob were he could see that max was laughing away and enjoying herself. How he'd wish that he too could make her laugh… or smile at least! 

I cant believe that after I.. I mean she kissed me that she would be flirting with another guy! And he's not even that good looking!!! Well fine! Maybe a little but I'm still cuter, hotter and smarter! Plus I have a great ass! How could she do this to me??? I will teacher a lesson! 

So when he got to their table his plan began… "Hey sweetie! I have been looking for you everywhere! I just took a shower and then you were gone! I was so worried! I told you should have joined me…" alec said with a grin then he pulled he out of her chair and gave her a long passionate kiss on the lips while hugging her tight.

After, he had this satisfied look on his face when he saw how confused max was. _Plan A accomplished! Now to plan B…_

As if just noticing Rob just now, alec said defensively to max, "who is this poohbear?" pointing to Rob "is he bothering you?" getting all protective. 

When max had processed everything and her legs felt stable enough to stand, she said "n-no he's not. I just met him in the bar. This is ROBERT JOHNSON.." max said emphasizing on the name to make sure alec got her point

"oohhh…" alec said remembering that, that was the guy they were looking for. 

He also felt for some reason very relived that, that was Robert Johnson and that max was just pretending to be nice to him… she was just pretending right…? of course she was! He convinced himself.

He went back to reality when Robert stuck out his hand and said, "you can call me Rob." 

"Eric Bradly… You can call me Eric." he said while shaking Rob's hand. 

"you're a very lucky guy you know. You have a very beautiful and smart fiancée." Rob said to alec

"yes, I know that's why I' m very protective of her. 'cause If I lost her I wouldn't know what to do. I think I would just die." Alec said while entwining his hand with max

max getting conscious started to play along.

"you wouldn't have to know… 'cause your never going to lose me" max said sitting on his lap and giving him a peck on the check while playing with their entwined hands. 

Alec was shocked with max's reaction and what she said and he didn't know what to say to it so he just gave her a warm smile and said "you promise?"

"I promise!" max said while returning his smile. 

They totally forgot about Rob and that it was all just a show when Rob spoke out and said, "you two make a beautiful couple. I should leave two of you alone. But before that would you two like to join my party tomorrow night in the ballroom," he said handing them invitations "it's a formal occasion. Well hope you could come. Good night! And nice to meet you both." He said while getting up and leaving them to alone, max still sitting on alec's lap.. not moving at all and their hands entwined… just watching rob leave…

A/n: well that's chapter 6! How'd you like it? Good? Bad? Tell me what you think! Review please! And thanks to all you people who reviews and keeps on reading my story! You guys rock!ü and thanks also to the people who gave their suggestions on the story! You guys really helped a lot! Thank you! And keep sending in your suggestions! ü ****

****


End file.
